spanishapfandomcom-20200214-history
Acentuación y ortografía
Diptongos y triptongos There are strong vowels (a, e, & o) and there are weak vowels (i & u). A dipthong and a tripthong both equal one syllable Dipthongs A combination of a weak vowel and a strong vowel or two week vowels will result in a dipthong. Examples: aire, gloria, autor, agua, reina, nadie, socio, cuota Tripthongs A combination of a strong vowel between two week vowels will result in one syllable. Examples: apreciáis, pronuciéis, Uruguay, buey Notes When a dipthong or tripthong is at the end and it ends in "i" then a "y" is written instead. : Hoy, hay, ley, Paraguay, rey When the dipthongs "ue" or "ie" are written at the begining of a word then a "h" is placed infront of it. : hueso, huésped, huevo, hierro, huerta, hielo, hierba, hiedra When an accent is placed on a weak vowel, the dipthong is broken. If the syllable that has the dipthong requires an accent, then the accent is placed on the strong vowel so as to not break the dipthong. División de sílabas Words with prefixes can be seperated two different ways as along as it doesn't mess up any of the divisions of syllables. With words without prefixes, a constant between two vowels always forms a syllable with the vowel that follows it. If two constanents are together, they are usually seperated : NOTE: Words from the Náhuatl language that have "tl" don't seperate the "tl" You do not seperate the following constanent combinations If three constanents are together and the second one is an "s" then they split with the first constanent and the "s" going together and the third constanent going with the next syllable Acentuación All words with more than two syllables are pronounced with one syllable having more force than the other. This syllable is called the stressed syllable or tónica. If the word ends with a vowel or "n" or "s", the stressed syllable is the penultimant (second to last). If the word ends with a consonate that isn't "n" or "s" then the stressed syllable is the last one. If the stressed syllable is not the one that would be expected, then you place an accent on the syllable that is to be stressed. Palabras Agudas *the last syllable is the stressed syllable *they have an accent if they end with a vowel, "n" or "s" Palabras Graves ''o ''llanas *the stressed syllable is the second to last syllable *they have an accent if it ends in a constonant that isn't "n" or "s" Palabras Esdrújulas *The stressed syllable is the third syllable away from the end. *These always have an accent Palabras Sobreesdrújulas *The stressed syllable is the fourth syllable from the end *Theses always have accents *Usually these are certain verb forms that have an accent attached to them Indicar diferencia Certain words have accents so you can tell them apart from other words that are spelt and pronounced the same way. Cambios en los acentos escritos al formar el plural Palabras Agudas that end in "n" or "s" lose their accents when they become plural because they become palabras llanas. Palabras llanas that end with a consonant that isn't "s" have an accent when plural because they become palabras esdrújulas. Con dipthongos When an accent is placed on the weak vowel in a dipthong, then the dipthong is broken Palabras interrogativas y exclamativas These words always accents when used as question words or words of exclamation. -mente words that end in -mente keep their accents